Bayonet
A is a knife, dagger, sword, or spike-shaped point blank ranged weapon designed to fit on, over or underneath the muzzle of a rifle barrel or similar weapon, effectively turning the gun into a spear. It is a close quarter combat or last-resort weapon. Battlefield 1942 The Bayonet is featured in the Battlefield 1942: The Road to Rome expansion as a melee weapon mounted on the Engineer kit's un-scoped No 4 and K98 rifles, replacing the combat knife. Switching to the bayonet still allows the player to fire their weapon, but it disables the ability to aim and replaces it with a fast melee attack. Unlike the combat knife, the bayonet is always a one-hit kill. Gallery Axis Bayonet Icon BF1942.png|Axis Bayonet icon Allies Bayonet Icon BF1942.png|Allied Bayonet icon Battlefield 1943 In Battlefield 1943, the bayonet is the melee weapon issued to the USMC (M1 variant) and the IJN (Type 5 variant) Rifleman kits and the USMC Scout kit. For the Rifleman kits, it is mounted on the end of the rifle which gives it a bit of extra range compared to other melee weapons. For the USMC Scout kit, it is handled like a short sword, like the Type 94 Shin Gunto. Being a melee weapon, a hit will result in a guaranteed 1 hit kill. Battlefield 1 (sans the 12g Automatic and Sjögren Inertial) • Self-loading rifle • • Burton LMR |slot = Barrel |feature = • Allows user to bring a knife to a gunfight |task = Bundled with eligible weapons}}The Bayonet is a weapon accessory featured in Battlefield 1. It is capable of being mounted onto many primary weapons (save for light machine guns as a category and a few specific guns from others), allowing the user to perform a bayonet charge. Equipping a bayonet gives a penalty to weapon handling, which takes the form of the player being slower to recover from sprint by an additional 50%. The bayonet has no other penalties. It can be mounted or removed in the Customization menu or in Battlefield Companion. Takedowns Takedowns occur any time a bayonet charge is initiated and within range of an enemy, dealing an instant at any health, kill no matter the stance, as long as the charge connects. Gallery BF1 Bayonets.jpg|A German soldier stabs a British soldier with the Bayonet attached to his MP 18 while another German soldier looks on with the Bayonet attached to his Gewehr 98. Bayonet Icon.png|The Bayonet icon as seen during the Open Beta Battlefield V (Assault) • (Assault) • (Medic) • (Support) • (Support) • (Support) • (Recon) • (Recon) • (Recon) • (Recon) • (Recon) • (Recon) • (Recon) |level = Tier 4 |cost = 750 |feature = Allows user to perform a Bayonet Charge}} The Bayonet is a weapon accessory returning in Battlefield V. Functioning similar to Battlefield 1, it is capable of being mounted onto some primary weapons, including all Recon bolt-action rifles. In order to be equipped, players must purchase the BAYONET weapon specialization in Tier 4. Once equipped, it allows players to perform a bayonet charge. Some time after it was added, the received the bayonet as a third option for tier 4 specialization, and is currently the only weapon to have three options in any tier. Trivia *According to the Battlefield: Bad Company 2 official website, a bayonet is shown to be obtainable for use with the M1 Garand. This was, however, proven to be a mistake by the website. Category:Melee Weapons Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 1942 Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 1943 Category:Attachments of Battlefield 1 Category:Melee Weapons of Battlefield 1 Category:Attachments of Battlefield V Category:Melee Weapons of Battlefield V Category:Specializations of Battlefield V